


Companion Observations

by thunderscape7



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, the inquisitor is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderscape7/pseuds/thunderscape7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition's companions are in for a surprise when they realize just how little they really know about the Herald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Maraas Adaar inspired by this tumblr post: http://dragonagecompanionsreact.tumblr.com/post/147786574464/cassandra-doesnt-know-how-to-feel-when-she-sees

Varric knew Adaar was young, anyone with eyes could see that. There was simply that spark to her that many within the Inquisition had long since left behind. She bounded down valleys in the Hinterlands, scaled the cliffs on the Storm Coast, and left all but Sera in the dust.  _ Damn  _ was he getting old. Luckily he never felt too bad about it because even the powerful ‘Iron Bull’ and Cassandra nearly collapsed after a day of chasing the Herald all over the ass end of Thedas. So it wasn’t surprising for Varric, Bull, and Sera to see Maraas Adaar wander into the tavern late after returning from another jaunt through the Hinterlands. She grabbed a mug from Flissa and ambled over towards their table.

“Hey Bubbles, those slave drivers finally agree to let you relax?” Varric chuckled, knowing she could spend a few more hours in the war room if they wanted.

The blue-grey Qunari with bright red hair scowled. “They’re still trying to pressure me into a side. I’m sick of all this Mage-Templar bullshit.” She took a drawl of her drink. “We get a bit of a break here until then, though.”

Sera whooped. “About time, yea? You’re fun’n all, but there’s only so many baddies in one spot.” She punctuated that remark with a fist to the table.

Maraas laughed. “I guess.” Bull could instantly see that her mind was a million miles away, however, the fate of Thedas was a lot to put on her young shoulders. He did have to admit though, the red hair was  _ hot _ . “You guys wouldn’t happen to have an opinion?”

Varric shrugged. “Both sides cause problems.”

“Who gives a shit?” Sera growled.

“You already know my thoughts on magic, boss.” Bull had talked to her a bit on the Coast. She was raised Tal-Vashoth, possibly orphaned. She didn’t really seem to hold much hate, but she was definitely wary of magic.

Maraas scowled. “You are all absolutely no help.”

“I’m a bodyguard, boss, not a diplomat.”

\--

She sided with the mages. Originally Maraas had been leaning towards the Templars, but after checking out the situation in Redcliffe, she changed over to the Mages. Watching Cullen sputter had, admittedly, given Cassandra a great deal of satisfaction. She, Varric, and the Tevinter mage Dorian were accompanying the Herald to Redcliffe to meet with Magister Alexius. Maraas seemed surprisingly at ease with the Altus, all things considered. Though, Maraas wasn’t technically a follower of the Qun.

“You’re saying you  _ met _ the Hero of Ferelden?” Cassandra critiqued as Varric told more of his exaggerated tales of the Blight and Hawke.

“More like saw from a distance. Met her lover though, an Antivan crow, or retired crow, I guess. Made quite the impression on Hawke.” Varric chuckled.

“Luckily we didn’t see too much of that dreadful plague in Tevinter. It sounds horrid. Though we had a fair number of Darkspawn near the borders.” Dorian looked to Maraas. “Did you fight against the Blight in the Free Marches, your Worship?”

Adaar always cringed with that or any title. She had told Varric multiple times that she was  _ not _ Andrastian, nor a Herald. She wasn’t even meant to be at the conclave. Her answer, however, was unexpected.

“I don’t know if I was exactly in the Marches then. I  _ definitely  _ wasn’t fighting. Heh, hell I was only like four or five.” She kept walking, but Cassandra blanched. She felt her lungs hit the ground at her feet.

Varric ran with it, taking it as more of a jest. “Heh, good one, Bubbles. So what, you’d be like fifteen now?” He laughed again. Maraas stopped her lead and turned to him, confusion furrowed on her brow.

“Yea. I’m fifteen.” She scanned Cassandra’s pale face and the surprise on Dorian and Varric’s. “You . . . didn’t know?”

“I . . . we . . . we knew you were young, but Maker . . . you’re a child!” Cassandra sputtered. Maraas put her hands on her hips.

“Fifteen.  _ Teen _ .” She retorted. Finally some of her pubescent behavior made sense! Varric had thought she was simply similar to Sera, a carefree spirit at heart with the tongue of a viper. Sassy, spry . . . Maker’s ballsack he hoped the others knew. The fate of Thedas rested on the shoulders of a  _ teenager _ !


End file.
